Wagnike2 Wiki
Catherine is an upcoming M-rated horror/romance/puzzle/adventure video game from Atlus USA, releasing on Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. The game is being developed by the same team that created Persona 3 and Persona 4: Katsura Hashino as Director, Shigenori Soejima as Character Designer, and Shōji Meguro as Sound Composer. It deals heavily with the themes of commitment, relationships, infidelity, maturity and love, while intertwining the horror and mystery of a rash of unexplained deaths of young men, rumored to be the "Women's Wrath": vengeance against the unfaithful. The story revolves around Vincent, his long-term girlfriend Katherine, and his subsequent affair with Catherine. Following the affair, he is plunged into nightmares each time he sleeps, which makes up the puzzle/action part of the game. Each night within his dream, Vincent must push and pull blocks from a tower to create a path to the top, all the while racing against a time-limit or outrunning bosses which are manifestations of his real-life fears. During the day, Vincent can freely explore and talk to his friends at the bar, listen to music at a jukebox, send and receive text messages, order drinks, play an arcade game, and experience the narrative of his struggle of choosing between Katherine and Catherine. There are 8 possible endings based on the various choices the player makes throughout the game. *General Game Information *Gameplay **Puzzle Mechanics **Items **Block Types **Enemies **Stray Sheep Bar *Preview Videos *Demo *Scoring *Versions of Catherine *Art Book *Catherine Sound Disc *T-Shirt *Boxer Shorts *Pillowcase *Pizza Box *Official Catherine Web Site Info *Texting Game *Day 1 *Day 2 *Day 3 *Day 4 *Day 5 *Day 6 *Day 7 *Day 8 *Nightmare 1-1 *Nightmare 2-1 2-2 2-3 *Nightmare 3-1 3-2 3-3 *Nightmare 4-1 4-2 *Nightmare 5-1 5-2 5-3 *Nightmare 6-1 6-2 6-3 6-4 *Nightmare 7-1 7-2 7-3 7-4 7-5 *Nightmare 8-1 *Nightmare 9-1 9-2 9-3 9-4 9-5 9-6 *Phone Mail *Rapunzel *Babel *Achievements *Endings *List of Levels/Stages *List of Characters *Vincent *Katherine *Catherine *Orlando *Jonathan *Tobias *Erica *Boss *Trisha *Justin *Todd *Archie *Daniel *Morgan *Anna *Lindsay and Martha *Official Soundtrack *Jukebox songs *Collabo Dining *Official Guide *Catherine Zippos *Venus Mode Art Book {| align="center" border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width:100%;" | July 19, 2011 - One week until the game comes out, and the Official Videos keep coming! The new one highlights the puzzle-platforming aspect of the game, along with the co-op and competitive gameplay. Reviews from GamePro and OXM also came out, giving the Xbox and PS3 versions an average of 80 currently on Metacritic. July 18, 2011 - Atlus released an unboxing video of the Deluxe 'Love is Over' version of the game. Check it out in the Official Videos section, or go directly to the video on YouTube. July 15, 2011 - All 128 levels of Rapunzel are now fully mapped and have fantastic video walkthroughs by XCVii007r1. You can all now be fully prepared for every single level of this mini-game when the game comes out! July 13, 2011 - The first review for Catherine is out from IGN! They gave it a 9/10 and an Editor's Choice award; read the review here. July 12, 2011 - The English demo for Catherine is out now! The Xbox version is live (download here), and the PSN version went live around 5:00pm ET. Remember to check out the demo page for maps and information about the different Mail you can send. : Read older news thumb|250px More Videos... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse